All I Want For Christmas Is You
by GillytheAWESOME
Summary: Title says it all... Pairing is Spamano (SpainxRomano) with Nyo!Romano in it. Also has UsUk if you turn your head and squint from far away. I tried basing the story off the song, not exactly like it, but, oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, why would I write _fan_fiction if I did?

Warning: Nyotalia and stuff don't like it, then, don't read! Easy as that.

* * *

You know I don't want a lot for Christmas." Lovina said to Antonio, "Que?" Antonio said giving Lovina a questioning look. She never really asked for a lot or the impossible, Antonio was grateful for that too. "What do you want then and I'll get it." Antonio said smiling while getting up from the couch in their shared apartment and walked to Lovina who was in the kitchen cooking something with tomatoes in it. "I don't really care for anything that is wrapped and under the tree." She went on ignoring the Spaniard "I don't care for any jewelry, but maybe a ring would due, but I can wait." Lovina said blushing and Antonio chuckled blushing a bit too 'Us finally together…' Antonio shook his head and paid attention to his little Italian "So what do you want?" Antonio asked.

"You'll have to find out." Lovina said slyly and went back to cooking. "Oh Lovi~! You know this will be a real challenge." Antonio said as he hugged Lovina from behind and pouted a bit. "I'm sure you can figure it out." She said simply and went back to finishing the dinner. "Go and feed the cats while you wait for dinner it's almost done." Lovina said while gesturing for Antonio to go to the cat food cabinet. "Okay Lovi, can you at least give me a hint?" Antonio started to say as he began to pout. "Fine, it starts with 'A' and has to do with someone I know." She sighed.

~(O3O)~ I'm lazy…

"What does she know that starts with an 'A'?" Antonio asked himself as he walked through the mall. "Alice? No, why would she want Alice she's with Alfred. Alfred? No, again why would she want him there friends that's it. Besides the brit Alice would kill her." Antonio chuckled at the last part. "What can it be?!" Antonio sighed frustrated as he sat down on the bench in front of a store. "What else starts with an 'A'?" ((I wonder Antonio, who do we know that starts with an 'A'?)) he sighed thinking. "I got it!" Antonio gasped/ yelled as he ran to his car from the mall (I don't know why he was there either) 'I need to be fast if I can do this~!' Antonio thought.

~(O3O)~ So lazy….

"¡Feliz Navidad, Lovi~!" Antonio said to Lovina as she walked into the living room on Christmas day. "Buon Natale" Lovina said as she went to go hug her lover. "I figured what you wanted." Antonio said picking up the small Italian and spun her around. "Then what is it?" Lovina said as she was put down, "Me" Antonio said simply as he tilted her head up to kiss her lips. "You did better than I thought" Lovina said going for another kiss.

* * *

Well kind of early I guess, but at least I post something for Christmas! I might do another one with UsNyo!Uk or UkNyo!Us or something I don't know. Well Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa to you all!

eve)l=/


	2. Remake

Disclaimer: This would be canon if I owned Hetalia. It's not?! Oh! I don't own Hetalia then!

* * *

"I really don't have a lot of things I want you know…" Lovina sighed, "Really? What do you want?" Antonio asked his little Italian as he looked away from his magazine and sat up on the couch of the apartment both shared together. "What do want mi querida?" Antonio asked again turning to the Italian that he had fallen for. "There is only one thing I actually want; I don't care about presents under the tree." Lovina continued turning to Antonio.

"Well what is it?" Antonio asked again getting confused, 'Usually she's so straight forward with me…' Antonio thought. "I want you to figure that out." Lovina said getting up from the couch. "I'm going to make dinner now, what do you want?" she asked getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Paella! With tomatoes!" Antonio smiled going after her to help her cook. "Wait, can you give me a hint though?" Antonio asked stopping, "It starts with an 'A' and that thing is very precious to me." Lovina sighed while stopping to turn to him. "So you coming to help me or not?" she said smiling.

"That was good paella mi tomate~!" Antonio said as they both got ready for bed. "Not as good as Feli would have made it." Lovina huffed as she came from the bathroom dressed in her night gown. "Lovina, you are and always will be perfect. So can you stop comparing yourself to your sister? You are my perfect tomate italiano pequeño!" Antonio said smiling. "/" Lovina just turned a tint of red and climbed into bed, followed by Antonio. "Te amo, mi querida tomate." Antonio whispered as he hugged Lovina, "Ti amo…" Lovina whispered back smiling just a bit.

'I wonder what's important to her that starts with an 'A'?' Antonio thought. 'Wait…'A'? I know! Alfred!...Wait why would mi tomate want Alfred? Alice? No, Alice would kill me if I asked either of them. Me? THAT'S IT!' Antonio mentally yelled excited and unknowingly shifting…a lot. That made Lovina stir a bit, "Lo siento, mi tomate." Antonio whispered as he started to fall asleep. 'I know just what to do…' and with that thought the Spaniard fell asleep.

~(O3O)~

"I'll take this one." Antonio pointed to the ring that was guarded by an inch thick glass, it was simple and plain, but Antonio thought it couldn't be more perfect. "Are you sure you want that one Antonio? There are nicer ones over here." Elizabeta said. "No no I'm sure, it's perfect for mi querida!" Antonio said to the her smiling "I know Lovi would love it!" he said to himself, "Okay, if you're sure, can I ask why?" Elizabeta asked. "Well Lovina is born in March and the birthstone of March is Aquamarine, so I thought an Aquamarine ring." Antonio said like it was a no brainer. "AWWWWW! So sweet~!" Elizabeta cooed, "Now if only I can get Gilbert to be that sweet…" Elizabeta mumbled to herself, but Antonio heard anyway. "Oh Gilbert can be sweet when he wants to be, which isn't often." Antonio said "Oh I know!" Elizabeta said with a smile, "Well you should pay for the ring now." She said with joy in her voice. "Oh ya!" Antonio said with realization.

"Now I just need to wrap it up for mi tomate!" Antonio said exiting Jared's (*gasp* He went to Jared! XD), "I hope Lovi will like it!" Antonio said to himself a he went home to his and Lovina's apartment. "Hope she's not home right now…" he hoped as he came near the apartment. As he entered Antonio was welcomed with silence and a lit Christmas tree with a couple gifts under it. "Perfect, I have time, good thing Elizabeta could let me in on the day before Christmas eve." Antonio sighed happily getting to work with his plan.

~(O3O)~

"You ready Tonio?!" Lovina yelled as she went to the door to get her heels so they could get going to Lovina's family Christmas party, "All ready, but, do I have to wear this?" Antonio asked looking at his sweater, it was the corny Christmas patterned one, "Yes, yes you do." Lovina said with a triumphant smile. "Okay mi querida…" Antonio sighed.

"Well we're here!" Antonio said turning the car off and opening the door, "Wait, do you have the food?" Lovina said with worry, looking at Antonio with wide eyes, "Don't worry mi tomate, I have it." Antonio said calming his girlfriend. "Good, I would've had a panic attack idiota." Lovina said calming down. "Well shall we go in?" Antonio said putting an arm around Lovina's waist. "Alright…" Lovina said looking away, but still having a hue of pink on her cheeks you could see.

The party went on as it normally did, but Antonio had a mission to do, he needed to ask Lovina's grandfather; Romulus for his granddaughters hand in marriage. Knowing his love of wine he knew better then to ask him before he started to drink because he could have it slip out. Fortunately the family knew to only give Romulus one bottle of wine, so it was okay for Antonio to ask. He found Grandpa Rome, which is what they called him for some reason, on the couch drinking down his only bottle of wine.

"Sir, I need to ask you something." Antonio said sitting next to him, "Antonio, I told you, you can call me Grandpa Rome. You were family when you started dating Lovina." Romulus said with a smile. "Well actually that's what I want to talk to you about." "If you plan on breaking up with Lovina, and hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you." Romulus said with an aura around him. "Nononononono! I would never! I just wanted your permission to ask her hand in marriage!" Antonio said defensively, "Is that all?!Heraheraherahera~!" Grandpa Rome laughed. "Well you definitely have my permission, you are the perfect person for her! But you really need Feli's permission; she's very protective over Lovina." And with that Romulus went back to chugging down the bottle of wine.

"Feli!" Antonio shouted finally finding the Italian, "Hello Monika." Antonio said seeing her with him, "Hello." She simply said, "So anyway Feli, I wanted to ask for your permission to marry Lovi!" Antonio said smiling, and when Monica heard that she blushed fantasizing about her and Feliciano getting married, "Really?! Sure Big brother Antonio! She'll be happy with you!" Feliciano said smiling happily. "Thank you!" Antonio said smiling "I got to go look for mi querida!" with that said Antonio left looking for Lovina. "Good luck!" Feliciano yelled, "That gives me an idea Moni~!" Feliciano said looking at her.

"Idiota! Where the h*** were you?! I was looking for you!" Lovina yelled at Antonio with a blush and frown. "Lo siento! I needed to ask your Grandpa and brother something." Antonio smiled sheepishly and pecked Lovina's cheek, "F-fine Idiota, let's go home I'm tired." Lovina said blushing and yawning. So they said goodbye to the family and left.

"Good night mi tomate!" Antonio said as he crawled into bed, "And Feliz Navidad~" he whispered into her ear. "G-good night Tonio, Buon N-natale" Lovina stuttered obviously blushing. 'Christmas morning she'll be one step closer to having me.' Antonio thought as he fell asleep.

~(O3O)~

"Buenos días and Feliz Navidad Lovina!" Antonio called when he woke up, Lovina stirred in her sleep, "Lo siento, I should get the hot chocolate ready." Antonio said getting up careful not to wake Lovina. It was there tradition to have hot chocolate as they opened their presents', whoever woke up first was supposed to make it and looks like it was Antonio's turn.

"Lovina will be surprised by my present." Antonio smiled as he finished pouring the hot chocolate in the mugs. "And what is that?" Lovina said scaring Antonio a bit, "You'll see." And they went to the tree to open the gifts.

"Well that's all the presents!" Lovina said getting up to put the long empty mugs in the sink, "No, I see one more gift!" Antonio said grabbing a small box that was on the tree. "It's for you Lovi!" Antonio said giving it to her, she took it and opened it to discover a piece of paper. "What the… look in front… of you" Lovina read and looked in front like the note said. There she found Antonio down on one knee, Lovina covered her mouth to cover her gasp. "Lovina Romana Vargas, I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I know that you just want me for Christmas, this way you can!" Antonio paused and smiled to look at the blush on Lovina's face, "You say you're not perfect, but I say that there is nothing I could change about you, that would make you even more beautiful. There is only one thing I would want to change, and that's your name. So will you make my dream come true and marry me?" Antonio asked.

There was, maybe a five second, pause that seemed to go on for an eternity (again only five seconds), and Lovina finally found her voice. "Y-yes! YES!" she yelled flinging herself to Antonio, "Fusoso~! I'm glad to hear that!" Antonio laughed. And in a moment of courage Lovina placed her lips to his, Antonio smiled and pulled back so he could put the ring on her finger. "Here, now the world knows you're taken, by me." And with that Lovina started crying with joy knowing she can spend the rest of her life with him. "Shhh It's okay." Antonio comforted her, he cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You are my everything Lovina." With that said Antonio kissed Lovina straight on the lips.

* * *

I didn't like the first one so I made this. There are alot of time skips...Oh well! If you want to know what the ring looks like here's the link 001/0/6734683/il_570xN.374535584_

Feliz Navidad everyone! And Happy Hanukkah! And Happy Kwanzaa!


End file.
